


Stuck on You

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben makes a bad decision, Ben shouldn't attend music festivals, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, HEA, Mutual Pining, No Drugs Involved, Rey To The Rescue, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Smut, The Pink Ladies Love Exchange, a water bottle was harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Hell is attending a music festival with Rey, Ben's best friend, room mate and love of his life (unbeknownst to her).  The seventh circle of hell is having a bladder full to bursting and the line up at the port-a-loos extending to the North Pole.  Ben is a guy.  He has a water bottle.  Ben makes a bad decision.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 141
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [here4thereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/gifts).

> This is my Pink Ladies Gift Fic for the lovely [here4thereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo) . Hope you enjoy the silliness and smut!

The music was booming out of the giant speakers, the entire area heaving with a mass of jumping, twirling and twisting bodies, all singing along with the lyrics. Spray jets were spraying a fine mist of water over the concert-goers, the heat and humidity making everyone looked like they’d oiled up before attending.

Ben Solo was wondering what he’d done wrong in his life-time to deserve this. Hemmed in on all sides by sweaty, smelly bodies, a number of them high on more than music and life, this was his idea of hell. He’d bypassed the first six and gone straight to Dante’s Seventh Circle. He’d never liked crowds and music this loud made his head ache. What was he doing here?

The creamy thighs on each side of his face, close enough to lick, and the heat of a denim-covered crotch on the back of his neck gave him all the answers he needed.

Rey.

His friend and room-mate. And the love of his life. Even if she didn’t know it.

The one person he could not say no to and hence why, when she’d begged him to attend this music festival that was featuring a couple of her favourite bands with her, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. She had been planning on going with her friend Rose, but a sick relative meant Rose had to go home for a few weeks so Rey had a spare ticket and didn’t want to go alone.

Even if he was genetically programmed to do whatever Rey wanted (a secret known to no-one but him), her doe-eyed hazel eyes pleading into his would have slayed him dead and he would have destroyed planets for her if she asked.

Since meeting her in college on the first day of classes, both of them studying engineering, he’d been an absolute goner for her. They’d been paired up for an assignment and found they complemented each other perfectly. Her bright, sunny personality took him out of his somewhat gloomy, introverted self, while he grounded her, pulling her head out of the clouds and proving his point with logic while never putting her down over her ideas.

They’d become fast friends because Ben couldn’t bring himself to ask her out romantically, afraid she’d laugh at him, with his lanky limbs, big ears and long face and ruin the best thing he’d ever had. If being her friend was all he’d have, then it would have to suffice.

Even if he’d lost count of the number of nights he’d made himself come with her name on his lips and the dreams he’d spun of their lives together. 

Every time she went on a date, he’d die a little inside and pray this wasn’t the ‘one’ she was looking for, only relaxing when she’d tell him she had no intentions of seeing that guy again.

As for himself, he’d tried dating, especially after he filled out and grew into his features and women started noticing him. That he’d only started going to the gym to work off his sexual frustrations over his best friend had had a side benefit. If her face would look a little stiff when he’d tell her he was going on a date, he attributed it to her being protective of him, nothing more.

After graduating, they’d decided to share a place together to save money. As in other areas of their lives, they complemented each other, living harmoniously together. Mostly. Rey tended to be messy while he was a bit of neat freak; she liked watching romances while he preferred sci-fi. He liked to cook and she liked to eat. Perfect.

Rey’s tickets allowed entry into the area in front of the stage, and with his height, he could see the stage clearly but Rey wasn’t so fortunate. She wasn’t small but in this crowd, she was having difficulty seeing over the backs of everyone’s heads so Ben sealed his own fate and asked if she wanted to sit on his shoulders.

He figured it couldn’t be any worse than having her writhing in front of him, her delicious body covered in only a pink bikini top and a tiny pair of denim shorts with her Converses. When she’d come of out of her room, his eyebrow had raised, along with his dick. He’d seen her in a bikini before but his body still hadn’t developed an immunity to the sight. Rey had haughtily told him that this was standard music festival-wear.

She’d been right. All around them women wore similar outfits, in some cases even less, but none of them had the effect on him that Rey’s did. Wanting to protect her, he’d stuck to her like glue, glaring at any guy who had the temerity to leer at her - without her seeing, of course. At six foot three, and with a resting bitch face, as Rey liked to call it, Ben could be an intimidating figure, which worked to his advantage in this case.

Trying not to get an erection whenever her arse accidentally rubbed against his crotch as she danced, he didn’t notice at first when she tugged on his arm.

“I can’t see, Ben,” she’d whined. “The crowd is so thick all I’m seeing is the backs of heads.”

Without thinking, Ben spoke and doomed his soul. “Sit on my shoulders. You’ll be able to see then.”

Rey had stared at him, eyes wide. “I’m too heavy. It will kill your back.”  
  


“Heavy?” he snorted. “I’ve carried you before when you were dead drunk. You weigh nothing. Come on, climb up.” Rey gave him a funny look at the words but nodded. Bending down, he nearly groaned when Rey put her leg over his shoulder, then the other one. To have her skin so close to his mouth, her sex right there touching his neck, albeit with clothes on, was too close to his fantasy for his body not to react. _Don’t make this pervy_, he told himself. _There’s nothing – nothing - sexual about this._

Taking hold of her thighs, his large hands almost spanning them, he slowly straightened, nearly collapsing again when he felt her hands grip his hair and the press of her soft breasts to the back of his head. If he could swing her around to the front, he could eat her out in this position, or die trying.

For the next hour, Ben found out what his hell was going to be like. This very scene. He’d spend eternity in a crowd, blasted by loud music while his head was surrounded by luscious skin he couldn’t lick or bite and her little cunt so close but an eternity away. 

Oh, and did he mention the fact that Rey was bouncing up and down as she danced on his shoulders? And that every time he moved his head, his ears brushed against the soft skin of her torso? Or that he had been sporting a semi-erection for the last hour?

Hell. Pure Hell.

As the band that Rey wanted to see came on, all the water that Ben had been drinking began taking its toll. He ignored it for as long as he could but when the band finished their set, he had to say something.

“Rey?”

Rey bent over, embracing his head and Ben didn’t know what was more urgent; his need to pee or his need to fuck her. Since only one option was realistically viable, peeing it was. “Huh, what’s up? I am too heavy?”

“No, no, it’s not that. I just need to go to the bathroom and in this crowd I could be waiting a while.”

“Oh, of course! Let me down and we’ll go. I could do with the bathroom myself.”

Ben couldn’t deny the regret he felt at losing Rey’s body wrapped around his head. Maybe he could suggest that they spend all day, every day, that way? No, that would be highly impractical. And weird.

Together, they weaved through the crowd, Ben walking protectively behind Rey and headed towards the rows of portable toilets. He could feel his bladder protesting with each step and wished he hadn’t waited so long but finally being between Rey’s legs was too good to give up, even if it wasn’t the way he’d really like.

“Fuck!” he spat as he saw the line for the toilets. It looked like he’d be waiting hours for the privilege of entering a putrid, plastic box that could kill if he breathed in. If Rey only knew what he did for love of her.

“I think there’s more around the other side of the grounds,” Rey told him.

“I’ll go have a look. Are you coming?”

Rey shook her head. “I’ll wait at these ones. The ladies’ line won’t be any better anywhere else.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you back at the tent?”

On the same page, Ben left Rey and battled through the crowd to the other toilets, becoming more and more uncomfortable with every step. When he got there, he knew he was in trouble as the line was no shorter. By now, his bladder was threatening to explode if it didn’t get some relief so Ben looked around for alternative options. There was nowhere, no trees or anything, where he could discreetly relieve himself. 

He was starting to get desperate when he remembered the water bottle he was holding and got an idea. It was one with a wide neck and he was guy, wasn’t he? It was one of the advantages of having a penis – he could aim fairly accurately if needed. All he needed was somewhere he could stand, back to the crowd and he could pee into the bottle. Problem solved.

Finding a discreet spot was harder than he imagined but he finally found a tent on the edge of the grounds that he could stand behind. He only needed a minute. 

Facing the back of the tent, Ben looked to either side to ensure no one was watching him. Everyone was too engrossed in their own thing so he quickly opened his fly and pulled out his cock. Holding it in one hand, the other gripping the plastic bottle, he carefully edged the tip into the mouth of the bottle. The wide neck allowed the head of his penis to fit just inside, ensuring there’d be no spillage. With a sigh of relief, he let go and emptied his bladder into the bottle, closing his eyes in bliss. It was nearly as good as an orgasm. Nearly.

He was just about to finish when disaster struck. A giggling couple came running around the tent and one of them crashed straight into his back, jolting him hard enough that his penis got wedged inside the bottle.

“Sorry!” they giggled and kept going.

“Fuck!” growled Ben, trying to pull the bottle off his dick. It would. Not. Move. _“Shitshitshitfuck!”_ he muttered, mortified. His dick was wedged about halfway in and if he moved too much, the tip would get immersed in his urine. As carefully as he could, he grabbed both his dick and the bottle and pulled, trying to twist if off but the more he tried, the more his dick seemed to swell, got red and became more sore from the roughness of the plastic.

His life was over. He would die here because how the hell was he going to get out of here with a piss-filled plastic bottle stuck on his dick? It’s not something that wouldn’t draw attention, even in a crowd this size and with half of them off their heads.

Gritting his teeth, he kept trying but all it did was make his dick swell up further and it was turning a dark red from the chafing. Great, even if he managed to get it off, he was probably maimed for life and he’d never fulfil his dream of fucking Rey because why would she want a man with only half a dick? Seeing as the circulation would be cut off to the end and it would drop off like a docked tail.

Ben could feel his anxiety rising with every second. “Breathe. Just breathe,” he mumbled to himself. 

By now Rey would be wondering where he was, even accounting for the long lines. The last thing he wanted was the first time Rey saw his dick was when it was stuck in a bottle but he didn’t see any way around it. His dreams were dead now, anyway, so he might as well bite the bullet.

Taking out his phone, he took a deep breath, pulled at the bottle with one more hopeful, but useless, attempt and dialled Rey’s number, hoping she even heard it in all the ruckus.

_“Ben? Where are you?”_

“Rey…”

_“Ben, you’ll have to speak louder. I can barely hear you.”_

“REY, I NEED YOUR HELP.”

“_What’s happened? Are you okay?_” Rey sounded worried. _“Are you hurt?”_

“REY, SHUT UP! PLEASE, JUST COME FIND ME. YOU’LL SEE WHEN YOU GET HERE!”

_“Okay, tell me where you are and I’ll be there as soon as I can?”_

Ben gave her instructions to where he was and stayed on the line to direct her, waiting for her to arrive and his life to end.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Ben?”

He was surprised Rey found him as quickly as she had and jumped at her hand on his shoulder. He'd been facing the tent wall, continuing his efforts to extract himself from the bottle and didn’t notice her approach.

“Ben? Wha –“ He knew the instant Rey’s eyes took in his predicament. Her curious eyes immediately caught the glint of sun reflecting off the plastic and zoomed in, widening so wide she might have pulled an eyelid muscle.

Then came the explosion.

Like a tsunami bearing down on an unsuspecting coastline, Rey’s gurgle of laughter burst forth from her body with a similar strength. Wave after wave of hysterical laughter rained over Ben, red-faced with humiliation. At one point, Rey bent over double, holding her stomach as she shook with mirth, even snorting a few times.

“Oh…*_laugh*_…wha…*_laugh*_…happened…*_laugh*_?” she gasped, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he growled bad-temperedly.

“Well, yeah…but how?” she giggled, obviously trying not to look but at the same time, unable to look away.

“I had to pee, so I decided to use the bottle but someone bumped into me and here I am.” Rey began laughing again and as annoyed as Ben was, he couldn’t help but notice the way her breasts jiggled in her bikini top. _Shit! No! Do NOT get hard_, he ordered his wayward, stuck penis.

“You-you couldn’t have gone against something, like most males?” she asked, trying to get a hold of herself.

“That’s disgusting,” he retorted. “Stinking up the place for others.”

“As opposed to getting your dick stuck in a bottle.”

“Alright, you’ve had your fun, now help me,” he insisted grumpily.

“What do you want me to do? You’ve obviously tried to yank it off already.”

“Obviously,” he drawled snarkily. “I need to get out of here and I don’t know how. I can’t walk through the grounds with this waving around, can I?”

Rey snorted, her hand covering her mouth. “Uh, no. I can only see one option.”

“What?  
  


“You need to take your t-shirt off and wrap it around your waist, like an apron,” she suggested.

“It will still look like I took a whole box of Viagra,” he pointed out as he shrugged out of his shirt. Great, his lily-white skin would now get sunburned as well to match his red dick. As he shook his head free, he caught a glimpse of Rey ogling his chest before she turned away.

Interesting. Why she would do that, he didn’t know, as she’d seen him shirtless countless times since they’d become roommates. Had she always looked at him like that? Ben knew his body looked good, frequenting the gym often as another way to relieve his sexual frustration over Rey. He flexed his muscles subtly as he tied the material as well as he could, noting the way she bit her lip.

Very interesting.

“Okay, what now?”

Rey shook her head as if clearing it and looked up at him, her cheeks faintly flushed. “Um, how about if you walk close behind me and we’ll head to the car?” He nodded. “Like, really close. You might have to wrap your arms around me to make it look like we’re a couple who are a bit handsy.”

_Down boy_, he ordered his dick as he nodded again. “Okay, we can do that. Half the couples here are practically fornicating so we shouldn’t look too out of place.” As the words left his mouth, he flushed, noting the way Rey’s cheeks bloomed pink as she coughed awkwardly.

“O-okay then, let’s go,” she suggested, moving in front of him and giggling when the plastic bottle hit her arse. “This is going to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

“It’s not exactly a picnic for me either, sweetheart,” he replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back against him. “Let’s just walk as fast as we can.”

The next fifteen minutes were an exercise in endurance. Walking so close to Rey was both wonderful and dangerous. Every time she stopped short, Ben would end up pressed against her, the plastic cutting into his skin. She hissed a couple of times when he accidentally stepped on her foot. As he suspected, they didn’t draw much attention from anyone, just looking like another loved-up couple. If only.

Finally, they made it back to Ben’s car, Rey grabbing the keys off him. “You can’t drive like that. You really want your pee to spill onto the seats?”

Ben had no choice but to go with it, knowing she was right. Sitting down carefully, he made sure to hold the bottle down, the angle awkward for his cock. It meant he had to scoot forward so his bum was on the edge of the seat to allow the bottle to hang down. He placed his t-shirt over.

Inching her way through the festival traffic, Rey kept throwing glances at his crotch. “So, um, do you think we should go to the hospital?”

“Fuck no!” exclaimed Ben, horrified by the thought of walking into an Emergency Department in this condition. “I’d never be able show my face in there again.”

Rey giggled at his expression. “I’m sure they’ve seen worse.”

“They’ve never seen _me_ like this, and they won’t now,” he insisted. “I’ll figure out how to get this off at home.”

“Need help?”

Ben’s head snapped towards hers so quickly he thought he’d probably give himself whiplash, on top of all his other indignities. “What?” 

“Nothing,” she mumbled, eyes on the road, cheeks bright red. “I meant, yell out if you need help.”

Not in any shape to explore what her words might really mean, Ben just nodded. “I will. Thanks, Rey.” He reached out, taking hold of her hand.

She gave him a quick smile. “You wouldn’t be in this predicament if you hadn’t come with me today.”

Ben grinned. “True. It’s all Rose’s fault.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Luckily it was dark by the time they got home so Ben was able to get inside their apartment without being seen and headed straight to the bathroom.

“Do you want me to bring you anything?” asked Rey, her eyes dropping to the covered bulge in front of his crotch.

“Uh, um, I’ll just try emptying it first so I don’t have to worry about..ah…” he began, before Rey chimed in.

“I’ll get the scissors. You can punch a hole or cut the end…or something.”

Seconds later, armed with their sharpest scissors, Ben was standing over the toilet. Careful not to give himself an unintentional vasectomy, he punched a hole at the base of the bottle, thankfully emptying it of its contents. That was one problem down. Now to get the damned thing off.

Hoping that time had reduced the swelling, Ben tried pulling the bottle off but with no success. Frustrated, he yanked harder, yelping as it caught the tender skin.

“Are you alright in there, Ben?” 

“Fucking thing won’t come off,” yelled Ben, ready to punch the wall.

There was silence for a few moments before Rey knocked on the door. “I’m coming in.”

“No…” Ben retorted but it was too late. Rey entered, eyes wide at the sight of her naked roommate. His shorts and underwear had been getting in the way, so he took them off.

“Wow, Ben, you are…” she broke off, her eyes fixed on his taut bum.

“An idiot. Yes, I know.”

“No, I’m the idiot,” she replied softly. At his puzzled look she held up a bottle of lube.

“Wha-“

“It’s either this or butter. If that doesn’t work, I’m going to have to cut you out of that,” she told him.

Ben gulped. Not at the idea of scissors so close to his manhood, although that _was_ a worrying thought, but the fact that she was offering to help, which meant actually touching him. Even touching his dick.

“Ahh, I can…”

“Ben, you need help and I’m offering. Believe me, it’s no hardship looking at you,” she admitted, to his shock. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll take my bikini top off.”

Ben moaned and the bottle on his dick wobbled violently. _That_ was not going to help. At least not to get that damned bottle off. 

Closing the toilet lid, Rey sat down so she was nearly face to …er…face with his dick and he didn’t miss the way she licked her lips. What was going on? Did she…?

He let out a little yelp when the cool lube was liberally poured over his cock, particularly where it was stuck. The yelp become a moan when one of her hands grabbed him by the base, the other working the lube into the plastic opening. After all these years, Rey’s hands were finally on his cock and not because she wanted to play with it.

“God, Ben, your cock is beautiful,” she breathed, her hand gently squeezing.

“Fuck, Rey! I’ll get hard if you do that,” he gasped. “And it’ll never come off.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right,” she murmured. “Let me see if I can ease it off now.” Taking hold of the bottle in one hand, the other massaged the skin of his cock as she tugged gently on it. Ben bit his lip at the combination of pleasure and pain. “I think it’s coming.”

_Not yet, I’m not_, was his first thought before looking down. Rey was right. It was beginning to move. 

“If you hold your cock, I’ll use both hands to pull the bottle, alright?” At his nod, Rey poured another generous dollop of lube onto his cock. “Ready?”

“Go for it.”

Working together, Ben grit his teeth as the bottle slowly moved, the lube ensuring his skin wasn’t chafed. “It’s working,” he exclaimed excitedly as the plastic gradually eased off his dick.

“Just a little more…” she murmured, concentrating on her task.

Suddenly, with a loud ‘pop’ the bottle came completely off, flying out of her hands to land on the other side of the bathroom. They were both so surprised at their success that they stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Thank fuck that’s off,” he chuckled, relief being the overwhelming emotion.

“Next time, just pee against a tree or something, okay?” she quipped.

“There won’t be a next time,” he promised before reaching out to cup her face. “Thank you, Rey.”

Rey looked at him solemnly before reaching behind her back and untying the strings of her bikini. The flimsy material fell down revealing her perfectly shaped breasts, their dusky pink tips taut.

“Rey,” he breathed.

“Ben, I can’t hide it anymore. I want you. I’ve wanted you forever.”

Heart threatening to burst out of his chest, he bent over so his face was level with hers. “I’ve never wanted anything more than you, Rey,” he admitted. “Since the first day we met. I just didn’t believe you’d want more than friendship.”

“Can’t we have both?” she pleaded. “Friends and lovers?”

Ben nodded. “Best friends and even better lovers,” he replied and finally did what he’d wanted to do since the first day he’d seen her in that classroom and kissed her. 

Her lips were everything he’d dreamed of and he nearly whimpered at the taste and feel of them. Brushing his own over hers tenderly, his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, needing to taste her. With a soft sigh, her lips parted, allowing him to sweep in and savour her. Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck as he stood, pulling her up with him, their kiss deepening as their tongues duelled, exploring the secrets of each other.

Ben could hardly believe this was happening. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t another of his dreams of Rey but when her hard nipples pressed into his chest, he realised it was real.

Pulling away slightly, still breathing her in, Ben looked into her eyes. “I love you, Rey.” He watched as her eyes filled with tears and prayed they were happy ones, as were the ones threatening to fall from his own. To finally admit what he’d felt for so long was like a weight falling off his shoulders, whatever happened after this. “I have for so long. You don’t need to say anything, I just can’t hold it in anymore. If…” 

His words were stopped by her fingers caressing his lips. “I love you, too, Ben. I always have, even when I thought friendship was all I’d ever have from you.”

“I want it all with you, Rey. Everything,” he admitted.

“Me too,” she told him, kissing him again. “Everything.”

The next few minutes were spent lost in each other, joy flooding him as he caressed her bare back before moving to cup her breasts. “God, I’ve wanted to touch you like this.”

Rey reached down and unzipped her shorts, pulling them and her bikini bottoms down, leaving her as bare as him. “Fuck, but you are perfect.”

“Let’s take a shower and wash off of all this sweat. Your pretty cock needs some TLC,” she grinned saucily at him.

“Did I mention that I love you?” he asked, reaching over to turn on the shower taps, ensuring it was the right temperature before helping her into the shower, following close behind.

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” she replied. “I might need to hear it again.”

“As many times as you need, sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder as she soaked her hair. Grabbing her shampoo, he gently lathered her hair, massaging her scalp and pecking her lips, murmuring, “I love you” in between each one.

Ben enjoyed every moment of soaping up Rey’s body, his hands caressing every inch of her skin. Gently squeezing her breasts, he bent down and suckled her nipples, drinking in her essence as the water sluiced down her body. He especially enjoyed Rey’s gasp of pleasure when he reached between her legs, not lingering too long as he intended to enjoy her in his bed, not in the shower. This time, at least.

Returning the favour, Rey giggled when she realised there was no way she was going to be able wash his hair unless he bent right over. Instead she lathered up his body, enjoying the dips and hollows of his sculpted chest while he washed his own hair. Reaching around, she lathered his back and down to his arse, cheekily squeezing. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve ogled this arse,” she told him.

“If it’s as many times as I’ve ogled yours, then yeah, I would,” he replied.

“Or how much I’ve wanted to see this,” she smirked, squatting to take a hold of his cock, already rock hard from proximity to the love of his life. “Poor baby, getting stuck like that. Let me kiss it better,” she crooned, kissing the tip.

Ben’s body was shielding her from much of the water so Rey took him into her mouth as far as she could, taking hold of the rest of him, making Ben throw his head back in pleasure. “Fuck!” he groaned in pleasure as Rey began sucking on him, her hand pumping the rest. “Baby, that’s so good,” he praised, his hands resting on her head, trying not to thrust into her mouth.

This was his second favourite Rey fantasy coming to life, his first to come true after the best shower of his life. Rey reached around and grabbed his arse cheeks, taking him so deep he bumped her throat, and he could feel his balls tighten with his impending orgasm but didn’t want the first time he came inside her to be in her mouth, so he gently pushed her back, grinning at her little moue of disappointment.

“I want to come inside you, sweetheart,” he told her, helping her up. “If that’s what you want.” He would do whatever Rey needed him to do.

Reaching up, Rey twined her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, grinding her hips against his aching erection. “I want you to fuck me and I want to feel you coming hard inside me. You know it’s been forever since I’ve dated anyone. And I know it’s been forever since you have, either.”

Ben closed his eyes and drew her even closer. “Because I was in love with you. I didn’t want to even try with anyone else when all I could think about was you.”

“It was the same for me,” she admitted.

After another deep kiss, Ben turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off but not bothering to wrap a towel around himself, not when it was only going to come off again in moments.

He helped Rey out of the shower and to wrap a towel around her head. He always thought she looked adorable like that. After lingering over drying her off, Ben picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, Rey dropping the towel on the way and mouthing at his throat the whole time.

Placing her on the bed, Ben wasted no time nudging her thighs apart with his shoulders and finally getting close to her delicious centre. “I’ve dreamed of this,” he murmured before licking a stripe from bottom to top, loving the clean, musky taste of her.

“Oh, god,” breathed Rey, grabbing his damp hair. 

“You’re even better than I dreamed,” he told her, pressing on her firm little nub before taking it between his lips and sucking, Rey’s moans spurring him on. Her hands were pulling his hair now, but Ben revelled in it, loving her little cries and moans as he flicked her clit with his tongue while he sucked on it, needing to hold her down with one arm to stop her bucking him off her.

“Please, please…” she gasped, her body tautening. 

Never able to deny her anything, Ben pushed two fingers into her, moaning at her tightness. Fuck, she was going to feel _so_ good. Crooking his fingers, he continued playing with her clit as he began to pump them in and out of her, taking note of her reactions, knowing he’d hit just the right spot when she keened loudly. 

“Ben! _Ahhh_….I’m…_c-com…ing!_” she screamed, her whole body shuddering as she climaxed, her already slick cunt gushing even more to coat his tongue and lips, Ben greedily drinking all of her in.

His cock aching, and so hard it was like rock, Ben crawled up her body, kissing and licking as he went, until he took one taut, flushed nipple into his mouth, suckling one then the other as she came down from her orgasm. Grabbing his face, she pulled him up to her lips, kissing him ravenously as he settled between her legs, his cock rubbing up and down, getting coated in her slick.

“I love you so much,” sighed Rey, voice still breathless. “So, so much. Now fuck me!”

Ben didn’t think he could love her any more, but he fell even more in love with her just then. “As my love demands,” he replied, surging into her in one go.

They stared into each other’s eyes as Ben completely filled her, their eyes telling each other how much they had both wanted this for so long. For endless moments, they just lay there, finally together, savouring the way they fit together as if they’d been made for each other. Maybe they were. Maybe that’s why he’d never really looked at another woman since the moment they met. If soulmates were real, then that’s what they were. Ben was sure of it.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, Ben. Make love to me.”

Kissing her deeply, pouring every bit of emotion into it, Ben began moving, pleasure arcing up his body at the exquisite feel of her beneath him, around him. She was perfection and he was going to spend the rest of his life showing her his love. He would give her everything. He was going to marry her one day soon and maybe, hopefully, they would have a family together.

The thought of filling her with his seed, watching her belly grow with his child, sent a surge of arousal through his core, pulling out and thrusting back hard, drawing a loud moan from her lips.

“More,” she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist, opening her up even further.

Ben began pounding into her body, their pants and moans filling the room, along with the _slap_ of their bodies coming together joyfully, rhythmically.

“_Fuck!_” he gasped, as her nails dug into his shoulder, the pleasure/pain driving him wild. By now the bed was squeaking from his relentless thrusts, the sound spurring him on even more.

“_Ahhh_….shit…that’s so…_good_,” she keened, arching her back to take him as deeply as possible. 

“Rey…Rey…Rey…” he chanted breathlessly, as if in prayer, surging into her over and over. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he’d not be able to hold on much longer, so he snaked one hand between their sweaty bodies and reached for her swollen, sensitive clit.

“Come, baby. I’m so …fucking…close,” he begged, his fingers working their magic.

“Ben! Oh…yes…yes…_yes-yes-YES!_” Rey threw her head back and practically howled as her second climax washed over her with the force of a tsunami, waves and waves of relentless pleasure washing over her, making her tremble in reaction.

Her walls contracting mercilessly on his cock was too much and Ben roared with ecstasy as he came, pouring endless ropes of cum into her, filling her as he’d always fantasised.

Shuddering violently, Ben collapsed onto her, careful not to crush her, burying his face into her damp neck, gasping for breath.

Rey held him tightly, both of them overwhelmed by the intensity of their lovemaking, neither able to say a word.

Finally, Ben slipped out of her, aftershocks still racing through his body and rolled onto his back, pulling Rey after him and wrapping her tightly in his arms. Where she belonged.

“I’m never letting you go, you know?” he told breathlessly. “Not ever.”

Rey hugged him tightly. “Good, because you’re mine.”

“Yes, I am. I was only ever yours.”

Eyes drooping, Rey kissed his chest before snuggling even closer. “It’s been quite a day.”

“The best day,” he agreed.

“Even though I made you come to a music festival I know you didn’t really want to go to but you did anyway, for me.”

Ben nodded. “Even then.”

“And even though you nearly had a permanent addition to your body,” she giggled.

Ben groaned. “Even then. But if you ever tell anybody, and I mean, anybody, that’s it.”

“Really? 

“No,” he admitted. She could put it in the local newspaper and he’d still love her. Who was he kidding?

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” she reassured him before adding cheekily, “There’s another festival in a couple of months I really want to go to…”

Ben groaned and kissed her, just to shut her up.

Maybe music festivals weren’t so bad after all?


End file.
